Decay
by amberleanne
Summary: Dan and Phil have known each other for 6 years but what happens when Dan is upset and Phil is the reason? First phanfiction, rated T for some mildly inappropriate scenes. More chapters to come, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**How it began: Phil's POV**

I woke up at precisely 10:58 a.m. I'd usually wake up earlier but that would be practically impossible after last night. I sighed and attempted to keep myself in order for not my sake, but Dan's. He looked so peaceful which was odd to see after the incident. I turned over in my bed to find Dan cuddled up in his quilt on the right side of the bed. I should have been thinking about helping him but in that moment all that entered my mind was _adorable_.

I raised my hand to caress the side of his cheek out of pure instinct. I, unknowingly, shuffled closer and chuckled softly and his widening smile. His eyes opened and locked onto mine.

_

I was in the living room when I heard it; a muffled cry through the wall. My heart stopped as if to allow me to hear clearer. Was Dan crying? My brows furrowed in sympathy and confusion. Was he okay? It sounded like he was crying into his pillow, probably to prevent me from noticing. I pushed the laptop off my lap and sat helplessly, not sure what to do - I'd never heard, nor seen Dan cry before, he was a genuinely happy individual. This was serious.

I stood up and walked to the door and placed my hand on the door handle. Poor Dan, I needed to go comfort him immediately. I mentally planned what I was going to do and opened to door. I think he heard me because the sobs had stopped as soon as I closed the door behind me. I prepared myself emotionally for what i was about to do. I opened the door,

"Dan?" I opened the door and stuck my head around the corner. The sight before me was truly the most depressing thing I'd seen in a while - Dan was lying down on his bed, curled up and facing away from me. He refused to answer me. I was getting really concerned, what was wrong with him?

"Dan?" I repeated, a hushed noise escaped his lips,

"What?", I could barely decipher his speech due to the fact he was speaking into a pillow, as I had heard through the wall correctly.

"Are you okay?", my voice cracked.

"Yes" he claimed. That was hard to believe,

"Dan, what's wrong?" I asked,

"Nothing," his voice was a lot more projected this time - he had turned his head slightly in my direction.

"C'mon, just tell me" I prompted. Dan shuffled around a bit and finally settled back into the initial position.

"It's nothing" he sighed.

I hesitated, "It doesn't look like nothing..." I moved at a leisurely place to his side of the bed, as soon as he noticed he freaked;

"Phil, no!" he yelled. I jumped backwards and struggled for words, he'd started crying again. I felt a strong need to hold him close or perhaps cry with him.

"Dan... just let me help you." I suggested desperately. His cries turned into a silent weeping. He sat up slowly to reveal his bare chest from under the covers. His eyes were were red from all the crying and looked extremely sore. He grabbed his quilt and hugged it tightly into his chest and sniffled.

"I'm fine." He insisted, dejected.

"You don't look fine," I sat down at the end of his bed and tucked my foot under my leg. "now, tell me, what's up?" I urged.

Dan chuckled and shook his head, "It was silly, it doesn't matter." He tried a smile but it shortly turned back into a frown. I wanted to stay, I really did, but I couldn't help but feel like Dan needed some alone time right now. And so I spoke up,

"I can leave if you want." I offered but my suggestion was quickly rejected,

"No! ...Stay" He cried, I put my hands up in surrender. "Can I just... have a hug?" he asked cowardly. I stifled a laugh and opened my arms wide and Dan crawled across the bed in just his underwear to take advantage of my welcomed hug. I wrapped my arms around him and held him as close as physically possible. He cried into my shoulder and his tears soaked into my shirt. I rubbed his back to reassure him it would be okay.

After about 20-30 minutes, he had stopped crying and didn't seem to be moving at all. He had fallen asleep. I stayed with him resting on my shoulder for a bit whilst I contemplated my options. I could get him into bed, I could just leave him here until he woke up, I could lay him down on top of his quilt, I could wake him up and ask him myself or the final possibility. Which is the one I inevitably chose.

I got Dan under the quilt and organised all the pillows and cushions sufficiently in order to allow Dan to be as comfortable as possible. But instead of leaving his there to rest, I climbed into the bed with him and cuddled up to his back. I wasn't too sure why I did this but all I knew is that I wasn't ready to leave him just yet and I was enjoying being the one to assist him when he needed my help.

I closed my eyes and slowly but surely fell asleep.

_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, please review, favourite, etc... More chapter to come, I hope you enjoyed**  
 **Amber x**


	2. Chapter 2

div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Regrets: Dan's POV/span/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"I awoke with my eyes unusually blurry. I blinked multiple times to fix this little issue but it was still taking a way too long. I started to worry when I saw a blurry facial feature before me. My breath accelerated in fear. I rubbed my eyes desperately until all my worries were put at ease; it was just Phil./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Just a sleeping Phil. A sleeping Phil in my bed. Wait a second... What?! Why? How? When? My mind bubbled with confusion. I couldn't handle it. /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Why was Phil in my bed? How did he get in there? When did this happen? Why did he... /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"That's when my memory started to sink in. I was crying. Phil came in. I asked for a hug... Oh Dan... Why am I such an idiot? /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Now Phil knows somethings up and knowing him he won't just leave it. Not because he's persistent or stubborn but because he cares about me./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"He's never even seen me cry before. It was silly anyway and there's no way I'm going to tell him the truth. That would ruin everything. /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"_/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"But the question remained, why was Phil in my bed?/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Maybe he just got tired and couldn't be bothered walking to his room. Maybe he got drugged by an intruder. Maybe Olenna Tyrell loosened him with the help of Petyr Baelish and Dontos Hollard, maybe there was a zombie apocalypse whilst I was sleeping and Phil's infected and will come back as a zombie any minute now! /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"Or... Maybe he emwanted/em to sleep here.../div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"I shrugged it off as I was still tired after freaking out. I'm surprised I didn't wake Phil up. I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep./div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"_/div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"When I woke up again, Phil was gone. My initial reaction was panic but then I realized he'd probably just gotten up to get breakfast or whatever. /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;" /div  
div style="margin-right: 6px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Notes', sans-serif; font-size: 20px; line-height: 24px;"I heard the sound of pottery hitting pottery from the kitchen and my theories were proven correct. I smiled at his sweetness and got out of bed. br /br /The sun shone brightly in my eyes and I squinted at the brilliance. The cool air rushed up and down my body and my arms squirmed around vigorously. br /br /I reluctantly dragged myself to the other side of the room where my clothes were sprawled across the butt chair. I reached down and grabbed my 'llamas with hats' t shirt and wriggled it over my head. It smelt of fresh clean linen. I stood for a moment in my underwear and t /br /I heard a sudden creak from behind me and assumed it was just one of the floor boards being creepy outside of the room and bent over to grab my black skinny /br /"Uh..." Phil murmured. I jumped and turned around to see a very stunned Phil in the hallway with a tray with pancakes and coffee on, gaping at a half naked Dan. What I noticed is that he seemed to be staring at one area of my body in particular. I blushed, embarrassed and my hands fidgeted at my sides. Despite my embarrassment, I had to admit, those pancakes did look good. My mouth watered at the sight and I eventually fell back into the mighty depths of reality and my cheeks turned a crimson /br /"Sorry." He blurted out suddenly. My mouth opened to speak but he was already /br /He'd seen me in less clothing last night but I was oblivious and in distress. Now, everything was back to normal and that made me feel utterly /br /_br /br /strongA/N: Thanks for reading, more chapters coming! See you soon, hope you're enjoying this phanfiction ^-^/strongbr /strongAmber x/strong/div 


End file.
